The present invention relates to a game device for controlling a game executed in a game field.
There are games such as a soccer game or a baseball game that are carried out in a game field such as a structure made up of a game scene and a pitch. With these types of game, in order to increase the presence imparted to a player, scene reality is regarded as important, and realistic representation is also required for the game scene.
For example, with a soccer game, there are the following approaches regarding grass inside the pitch, being the game field. Specifically, with an actual soccer pitch, since the grass is cut with a lawn mower, the grass is bent over in the direction of mowing to give a striped or latticed appearance to the grass. Generating a field image imitating this type of pattern is also carried out for a soccer game.
However, with a soccer game of the related art, the pattern of the grass does not change even if the viewpoint changes three-dimensionally. But if the viewpoint actually changes three-dimensionally, the viewing direction with respect to the mowing direction changes, which means that if the grass pattern is not changed in response to the change in direction, the reality is impaired.
Similarly, in display of a general game field also, there are cases where the pattern is to be changed based on change in viewpoint, but with the display methods generally carried out in the related art there are problems that the reality in these types of cases is impaired.